1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an organic light-emitting display (OLED) device and a method for manufacturing the same.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
With the advancement of an information-oriented society, various requirements for a display device for displaying an image are increasing. Thus, various display devices, including a liquid crystal display (LCD) device, a plasma display panel (PDP) device, and an organic light-emitting display (OLED) device, have been utilized.
The OLED device is a self light-emitting display device. In comparison to the LCD device, the OLED device has wider viewing angle and greater contrast ratio. Also, the OLED device may be fabricated to be lightweight and slim, as it does not need a separate light source, unlike the LCD device. Furthermore, the OLED device is advantageous in view of power consumption. In addition, the OLED device may be driven by a low DC voltage, and a response speed of the OLED device is rapid. In addition, the OLED device may have the advantage of low manufacturing cost.
The OLED device may include pixels respectively provided with organic light-emitting devices, and a bank for dividing the pixels to define the pixels. The bank functions as a pixel defining film. The organic light-emitting device may include an anode electrode, a hole transporting layer, an organic light-emitting layer, an electron transporting layer, and a cathode electrode. In this case, when a high potential voltage is applied to the anode electrode, and a low potential voltage is applied to the cathode electrode, holes and electrons are respectively moved to the organic light-emitting layer via the hole transporting layer and the electron transporting layer, and are then combined to each other in the organic light-emitting layer to thereby emit light.
Each pixel may include a red pixel including a red organic light-emitting layer for emitting red light, a green pixel including a green organic light-emitting layer for emitting green light, and a blue pixel including a blue organic light-emitting layer for emitting blue light. In this case, the red organic light-emitting layer is formed in the red pixels by the use of first fine metal mask (FMM) having an opening for the red pixels, the green organic light-emitting layer is formed in the green pixels by the use of second FMM having an opening for the green pixels, and the blue organic light-emitting layer is formed in the green pixels by the use of third FMM having an opening for the blue pixels.
Before carrying out the above FMM process, an alignment inspection is carried out to check whether the red organic light-emitting layer, the green organic light-emitting layer, and the blue organic light-emitting layer are properly aligned in the respective red, green, and blue pixels on an inspection substrate (test substrate). That is, an alignment error for each of the red organic light-emitting layer, the green organic light-emitting layer, and the blue organic light-emitting layer is checked by the use of additional inspection substrate.